Chasing Storms
by MooseWithTheTARDIS.At221B
Summary: Pirate AU* Loki Laufeyson is a simple person, the governor's youngest son, homosexual, the usual. Tony Stark is a pirate, the captain of his ship, and a mighty good one too. When Tony's crew invade's Loki's home island, they take Loki as hostage. But things take a turn way off course of what Tony would've liked. Not that this isn't good. [FrostIron, and I'll update when written.]
1. Chapter One- Loki

Chasing Storms

Summary: *Pirate AU* Loki Laufeyson is a simple person, the governor's youngest son, homosexual, the usual. Tony Stark is a pirate, the captain of his ship, and a mighty good one too. When Tony's crew invade's Loki's home island, they take Loki as hostage. But things take a turn way off course of what Tony would've liked. Not that this isn't good. [FrostIron, and I'll update when I have the time.]

A/N- Yes, I should be working on Radioactive. Am I? Kinda. Writers block sucks, guys. So, a pirate AU was in order. It's like Pirates of the Caribbean, just a bit different. It has the same themes, but quite a lot of things are different. I am trying to make this as historically accurate as possible, but I am not guaranteeing 100% accuracy. Heck, I'm not even guaranteeing 50%. I'll try my best. But read on...

.-.-.-.-

"Loki, please ask your father."

"I've asked before- he's always said no. There is no way out. I wish I could help you- I truly do." Loki Laufeyson walked alongside his fiancée, Natasha Romonoff. She wasn't in love with Loki, and he returned the feelings. He knew she was in love with another man, an archer. But no matter how much he pleaded, with both his father (the governor of their small seaside town) and Natasha's, they refused to call off the marriage. Something to do with money, in one way or another.

That's all anything seemed to be about anymore- money. Nothing with love. As cold as Loki may be, he still appreciated love, whatever still existed of it. Anyway, Loki had a secret that would ruin both the marriage and his family's reputation. He wasn't attracted to girls. Natasha knew this. She was the only one. If he were to tell his father, or anyone he couldn't trust all the way, it was sure to end badly. Homosexuality was greatly frowned upon, anywhere. Loki was pretty sure even the pirates thought it disgusting.

Natasha sighed and sat down on a brick wall, slumping. "I just... Don't want to be in a relationship that was dead before it began." She muttered, crossing her arms as if to shield her from their families.

"You could always run away with Clint." Loki suggested, taking a seat next to her. They had been walking in Natasha's family's garden. Clint Barton was the man Natasha was in love with.

"That would never work, though. Besides... I don't want to leave my family- adopted or not." Natasha said, reminding Loki once again that she had lost her family to pirates at a young age. Loki nodded. He was adopted also, but he wasn't very warm to his family after he found out by himself.

"Maybe I could run away. Though I suppose father would have search parties everywhere on the island searching for me." Loki said, before groaning. "There really is no way out!" He yelled, causing Natasha to flinch.

She looked over at him, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He slumped down, before burring his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do, Natasha." He mumbled. Natasha sighed in return and they sat there, in a tense, yet comforting, position. They only rose when the sky began to fade to a dark turquoise of twilight.

"Come along." He said suddenly, rising. Natasha grabbed his hand he had extended to her, and she rose gracefully. They walked in silence this time to her door. Loki waited until she was inside before turning and beginning the walk home.

His house was far from Natasha's, and him being Loki, he never took the short way. This time he decided to walk by the docks, and round about back to the mansion he was supposed to call home before midnight.

He had just passed the first off the many docks, when he turned down the second one (the largest one) and began to walk down it. He needed to clear his head. A few ships were docked neatly at the dock, silent.

Just how Loki liked it. Silent, with the expection of the lapping of water against the ships. He reached the end of the dock, which was empty save for a large rowboat (what it was doing there, Loki had no idea) and he slowly sat down at the edge. His long legs dangled dangerously, as his mother would put it, to the tip of the water, which wasn't for another few feet. Loki rolled his eyes, thinking of his mother's crazy antics.

It was silent for a few more minutes, the occasional chirp of a bird breaking the still air. Loki closed his eyes. About ten minutes later, he opened them and decided to get heading back to his home when he saw something in the distance. A ship, a large one. Sails flying on the masts, but Loki couldn't make out the flag. How many ships were docked here? Loki looked behind him.

The maximum was docked at all of the piers. Strange... Unless that ship didn't belong here. Loki's eyes widened at the possibility. Pirate ships never came to the island. It wasn't known for anything, except having a few rare plants. Then this pirate ship- if it's a pirate ship- might be coming here for blundering... Or murder. Loki felt chills run down his spine. He looked once again out to the ship. It wasn't moving any closer.

Loki then remembered the rowboat docked at the end of the pier. "Lord." He muttered, before running down the dock. He tripped a few times, never falling over, and he didn't stop. His breathing got heavy.

Then the first scream cut through the air and the chaos began.

Loki breathed "Pirates."

.-.-.-.-.

A/N- Short, yeah, I know. Let me know what you think, suggestions/ideas are welcome!

-Moose (Who wants to be a pirate)


	2. Chapter Two- Pirates!

Chasing Storms- Chapter Two~ Pirates!

A/N: I decided just how much this was going to be like Pirates of the Caribbean. It will have about half of my own scenes and half (more or less) of scenes similar to ones in the first three (going in order, of course.) Continue on!

.-.-.-.-.

"Pirates." Loki breathed, a strand of his jet black hair caught in his mouth. His feet began running before he was even thinking correctly again. He only thought about one thing- Natasha. She was his only friend here, not even his idiotic brother Thor understood him. The town was awake now, many people stepping out onto their balconies to see what was going on. Fires were bursting into light, lanterns held by worried fathers.

"Loki! What happened?" One of Thor's friends, Fandral, asked Loki, approaching him, but with a laugh in his voice. Fandral placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, which made him extremely uncomfortable. Loki shrugged the hand off.

"Pirates." Loki noticed Fandral's face dropping and turning into an expression of worry. Loki relished in the fact that Fandral was no longer interested in Loki. Then Fandral turned and began running, all while saying- "PIRATES!" Over and over again, waking everyone who wasn't already awake.

Another scream peirced the night air, and Loki whipped around. They seemed to be getting closer to Natasha's house, and ultimately, Loki himself. But for once in his life, it felt like his legs had turned to lead. 'I have to protect Natasha!' Loki thought, which seemed to help him move. He began running again, turning down an alleyway he knew let out right in front of Natasha's house. It was a pretty long alley, and Loki did his best to get out of it.

Then Loki came to a stop at a fork in the alley. He couldn't see very far down either of them, and his mind wasn't working in the way he'd like.

He turned down the right one, hoping to anyone that it would let out at Natasha's home. He needed to make sure she was safe. If she died, or something happened to her, Loki would be distraught. Not because he loved her (well, in that way) but because he wanted her to have a happy future with the archer.

The brick walls ended soon, and Loki was relieved to see Natasha's house. "Natasha!" He yelled, and he began walking forward. Her front door swung open, and there she stood, a light robe over her nightgown.

"What's going on, Loki?" She asked, rushing down the steps. "My father and mother just left without waking me or anything. I was having trouble sleeping and looked out the window and they were running!" She breathlessly spew out.

"Pirates." Loki told her, and her light green eyes widened.

"How?" She asked, and Loki sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, Natasha... I just don't know." He shrugged, and wondered how to make sure Natasha stayed safe. "Do you want to stay here, and I wait out here, or would you like us both to go inside...?"

"Or we can not be sissies and actually do something!" Natasha exclaimed, her eyes holding a mad glint that made Loki know she wouldn't let herself be killed. She turned and ran back inside, before returning with a gun.

"Okay, so I'll have the gun-"

"No, you won't. I may be a woman but that sure as hell doesn't mean I can't shoot this." She cut him off, waving the gun around.

"No, I didn't mean that-" Loki began, but was cut off again.

"I know, but come on!" She smiled, before rushing down the steps and grabbing his hand. "Run!" She said, and they took off back down the alley.

Except this time they weren't so fortunate as to not run into any pirates. Two were making their way down the alley, and Natasha stopped Loki. She pressed her finger against her lips, and aimed the gun at the pirates.

They hadn't noticed them yet, Loki thought, but as luck may have it, the two pirates stopped. And grinned.

"Damn." Loki muttered, and Natasha hesitated as they pulled their own guns. "Natasha... Now might bs a good time to shoot." Loki whispered, but she shook her head.

"Hello." Natasha greeted them, causing them to look at each other. "I'm Natasha Romonoff, and this is Loki Odinson." She introduced them, causing confusion on both the pirate's and Loki's part. Loki didn't know what she was doing, but by introducing him with his adopted last name he either put him into safety, or she just pushed him straight into the gates of Hell.

They looked at each other again. "What's it to us?" An African American man narrowed his eyes, putting his arms on his hips.

"Odinson... Odinson, like the governor?" Another man asked, a tall blonde with blue eyes said, turning to the other man. They turned to each other, and whispered.

Loki thought they should run, but Natasha held his hand to keep him from doing so. Then the pirates stopped conversing, and attacked.

"Natasha!" Loki yelled, and she pulled the trigger at one of them. It made an empty sound.

"Damn it!" Natasha cursed, before she was knocked out with the handle of a gun. Loki was about to kneel beside her when a knife was pressed against his neck.

"You're the governer's son, right?" The blonde asked, and he was presumably the one with the knife. "Well, we're gonna kill ya, and then we'll kill you're family, and this'll become a pirate island."

Loki racked through his mind, thinking about defenses when it came to him. "Parlay!" He exclaimed, almost breathlessly. The other pirate gave him a wide eyed look. "I invoke the right of parlay! According to the Code of the Brethern, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you must take me to your Captain!"

"Yea, we know what parlay does." The african-American pirate spat, and Loki sighed as the knife was removed.

"Come on!" The blonde ordered, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the alley. Chaos had erupted in the streets, pirates chasing townspeople. Loki sighed.

He was led back down the pier, and then practically shoved into the rowboat, and then suddenly, all of the crew members that had left the ship were piling into it, crowding around Loki. They began the long and annoying trip back to the ship, which Loki noticed had a blackened hull. He wondered what his 'father' would think when be was found missing. Loki almost laughed.

They finally arrived at the ship, and the men (and a few women, Loki noticed) climbed up a rope ladder to the deck with their plunder. Loki was the third to last to get on the ship, and he stood for a moment, before he was shoved aside by the other two men. He fell to the floor and hit his head, making his vision swim in black for a few moments. He heard a voice ask "Who is this?" and a glimpse of a glowing blue stone on a chain, before the black took over his vision completely and he fell unconscious.

-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I have no idea if this is short or not. By the way, 'long' to me is like, over 1k, soooooo... I'm not too terribly proud of the end, after 'parlay'.

Reviews-

Poseidonchildofsong- Thanks! I'm glad it has caught your attention. I hope you enjoy it!

Guest- Yay! I have a few ideas as what to do, but some might not be put in, I don't really plan stories out before I write them. It's a fail on my part.

Queen Morrigan- I was actually searching for some pirate AU stories, and couldn't find any. I was shocked! And yes, I agree. Tony will be greatly like Captain Jack Sparrow, because I was originally planing to do a full- out PotC crossover, but decided against it.

bL00D pRINC3SS- Aw, thank you so much! OH MY LORD WE COULD BE PIRATE BUDDIES. *puts on pirate hat* Let's sail!

Reviews, suggestions, and questions are always welcome!

-Moose 


	3. Chapter Three- Parlay

Chasing Storms-Chapter Three~ Parlay

Authour's Note: I am so very sorry for putting this on unannounced hiatus. I've been busy, with life and schoolwork, so I've been neglecting to work on just about all of my stories. I am coming back, and I hope that this chapter will make up for the large gap in updates. I am also trying to be a bit more professional with my stories, and overall FanFiction life.

I would also like to tell everyone I am on tumblr, and my URL is: i-go-by-the-name-khan

I also have a side blog to that one, that will be updated less regularly, and is just for writings, and FanFiction updates. The URL is: drumming-of-four-beats

I thank you all for your patience, and your lovely reviews.

-Moose

.-.-.-.

"Wake up!" A voice slurred in Loki's mind, loud enough to cause him to jolt awake. He was in a room, and in a chair. A man sat at a table, observing a map, taking a swig from a bottle every now and then.

Loki looked around the chamber, noticing it was bare. There was few items scattered around, mainly things most captains needed.

"Where am I?" Loki asked, not bothering with small talk. Not that he would have to, he barely knew this man- no, he didn't know this man.

The man looked over at him, and Loki was momentarily struck silent. This man was beautiful. 'Damn it.' Loki thought, he was the prisoner here!

"On my ship." The man said. "Who are you, may I ask?" He questioned sarcastically posh.

Loki felt anger boil in his stomach. "I'm Loki, of the small island you just attacked." He said, his voice calm, but with hints of anger beneath the surface.

The man looked thoughtful at this. "Hm. S'rry bout that." He managed to choke out, before he took a hearty swig of his drink. "You've been out forever though." The man added, looking at Loki once more. Their eyes met momentarily, but in those few precious seconds, Loki felt a stirring in his mind.

The other man sighed and got up. "So are we going to discuss your terms of parlay?" He asked.

"I think I already have. I don't want you to go near my island again. And I want no harm to come to me." Loki stated carefully, making sure that the pirate couldn't twist his words. He knew that they were awfully good at that.

The man looked down at him, and then closed his eyes. Loki took this opportunity to observe him. He wore an average pirates outfit, no hat, worn black boots. Loki noticed lots of unnecessary buckles. The pirate at the moment wore no overcoat, as Loki still did, but he had on a red vest with intricate golden embroidery around the edges. 'Probably stolen.' Loki thought, before he realised he hadn't noticed one thing that stuck out in the man's outfit, making him different from everyone else.

The man had a necklace on, with a large, round, and impossibly blue pendant resting on his breast. Silver made a triangle design in the middle, and the more Loki looked at the pendant, the more it seemed to glow. It was eerie and beautiful.

"Okay. Parlay accepted!" The man said, and he began to strut out of the room, before stopping and turning.

"I'm Tony Stark, by the way. And the captain of this ship."

~•••~•••~

Author's Note- I actually finished it. I realise it's short, but Tony was introduced. Does anyone have any good suggestions for a name for Tony's ship?

Next chapter'll hopefully be put up soon- thank you everyone for all your support!

-Moose 


End file.
